1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a composite solid surface article. More particularly, the invention relates to a composite solid surface article containing fibers and polymeric powder particles.
2. Description of Related Technology
Recently, composite solid surface materials have become popular for kitchen and bathroom countertops and for many other uses. The composite solid surface materials are also referred to as artificial or synthetic marble as they substitute and mimic the patterns of natural stone such as marble or granite. Conventional artificial marble has certain limitations in providing various patterns.
Generally, the artificial marble is produced by curing a resin mixture, which include inorganic filler, pigments, curing agents, dispersing agents and resin syrup. To improve the appearance of the artificial marble, solid particles such as crushed artificial marble chips are often added to the resin mixture. Typically, artificial marble chips having a size of about 0.1-5 mm are used for this purpose.